Pakt
by Shrike
Summary: Kratak razgovor Čovjeka i Anđela, gdje se obojici ispuni ono što su poželjeli... ili ne baš? Pisano malo arhaičkim izričajem, samo radi ugođaja :


U kutu mračne sobe u čiji se ledeni prostor bez straha izlila noć jer nije bilo nijednog svjetla da je otjera, bolesnik na sirotinjskom krevetu zakašlje te drhtavo sklopi mršave šake zazivajući nebeske sfere, dok mu se svaka riječ iscrtavala kao izmaglica na studenom zraku.

'O Bože, pogledaj sirotog svog slugu i patnju njegovu! Smiluj se! Zar si zaboravio na ovu nejaku dušu?'

Prekine ga novi napadaj mokrog kašlja i gotovo se činilo da će se čovjek ugušiti, no nakon nekoliko trenutaka on opet slabašno prošaputa.

'Okrutni Oče, valjda Ti nisam bio dovoljno dobar sin kada me se eto odričeš. Nisam izgleda dostojan Tvoje samilosti. Neka! Ionako se od Tebe nisam u životu puno pomogao kada sam ovako kukavno završio. Zaklinjem zato drugu Tvoju djecu, anđele nebeske, da pohitaju k meni i pomognu, izvedu me iz ovog tijela i uznesu moju dušu. Oni će razumjeti moju patnju bolje nego Ti, kojeg ionako ne zanimaju obični ljudi i njihovi mali problemi.'

I zaista, zrak oko bolesnika zatitra, zabjelasa i ostane visjeti zamrznut, kao da je vrijeme stalo. Čovjek kroz guste, mliječnobijele pramenove nije mogao ništa razaznati, ali jasno je osjećao sveprožimajuže prisustvo nekog višeg bića. Uistinu je dozvao anđela.

'O hvala ti, hvala što si se odazvao!' – zavapi čovjek kroz suze radosnice, dižući koščate ruke put nebesa.

Iz nadnaravnog oblaka začuje se vedar, iskren smijeh.

'Zar si sumnjao? Ja uvijek slušam i uvijek dolazim' – anđeo se još jednom nježno zahihoće i doda – 'čak i nepozvan. Uvijek sam bio s tobom.'

'Kako ti je ime, o milosni?'

'Nisu sva stvorenja koja je On načinio pobrojana, a ima nas tako mnogo. Ime je… nevažno.'

'Ali kako da hvalim svog dobročinitelja, o svijetli?'

'Svijetli' – zastane anđeo na trenutak, pa meko nastavi - 'je sasvim prikladno.'

'Pomozi onda meni nesretniku, uzmi moju umornu dušu i povedi me sa sobom u svoj dom, izbavi me iz ove zle kobi što me tišti!'

'Tvoja usrdna molba me dira u srce i iskreno je želim ispuniti za tebe. I zaista, nećeš više ni dana provesti u ovome što nazivaš zlom kobi. Vrijeme tvoje kušnje na Zemlji je završeno.'

Čovjek pokuša izustiti riječi hvale, ali se zagrcnu suzama olakšanja. Već je na licu osjećao nježan lepet anđeoskih krila, a tijelo mu je postajalo sve lakše, kao da je i sam sazdan od sedefastog dima. Počne ga obuzimati nezemaljska toplina dok su se udovi oslobađali spona materijalnog svijeta.

'Ti si zaista riješio da pođeš sa mnom?' – upita anđeo brižnim tonom – 'Zaista ćeš se radije predati u ruke meni, nego čekati da te On pozove?'

'Pogledaj me' – podsmjehnu se gorko čovjek – 'Ja nemam što izgubiti, niti se čemu nadati. Kakvo dobro imam od Njega očekivati poslije sve boli i patnje koje mi je za života nanio? Usrdno Mu se molim od kada dišem, no od Njega nikad nikakve pomoći. Oglušio se. Izdao me.'

'Vjeruješ li da je On digao ruke od tebe? Da te On predao vragu?'

'Mislim da me prepustio' – odgovori čovjek nakon kraće stanke – 'nije Mu bilo bitno što se sa mnom događa, pa je vrag slobodno nizao nevolju za nevoljom. Umoran sam od toga, želim van iz jala kojeg mi je dodijelio'

Anđeoska spodoba kimne glavom u znak razumijevanja i imaglica se zatalasa kao da će krenuti, no predomisli se, zastane i znatiželjno upita:

'Ti znaš da posjeduješ slobodnu volju? Da je tebi samom dano da odlučuješ?'

'Da… tako su me barem učili.'

'I dakle, odlučio si?'

'Jesam!' – uskliknu čovjek zadnjim snagama krhkog tijela – 'Uzmi ovu dušu i vodi je u svoj nebeski dom!'

'Dakako, poći ćeš u moj dom…' – iz mutnog oblaka proviri grozomorna, kanžolika šaka sa izvitoperenim čaporcima na mjestima gdje bi trebali biti prsti – 'no onaj nebeski ni ja sam nisam vidio već milenijima.'

Čovjek vrisnu u goloj stravi, tresući se od nagle hladnoće koja mu je kao bodljikava žica strugala po kostima i pokuša ustuknuti, ali leđa mu udare o zid.

'Što je?' – iz guste magle sad je već provirivalo i crno, čekinjasto krilo a monstruozna, nemoguće duga ruka i dalje je neumoljivo grabila naprijed – 'Zaboravio si da nisu svi anđeli izabrali Boga, baš kao ni svi ljudi.' Grlen smijeh nalik na režanje razliježe se sobičkom, a jeka što se odbila od golih betonskih zidova zazvuči kao lelek i naricanje bezbrojnih glasova. 'Možda ti se kob koju sam ti ja namijenio više svidi od sudbine koju ti je On bio dodijelio' – iz dima se materijalizira nakežena, zubata njuška u nečem što je trebalo nalikovati na cerek – 'ali čisto sumnjam.'

Rašljast jezik prekriven oštrim udičastim kukama lizne čovjeku oko struka, guleći mu kožu dok je ovaj zapomagao, bezuspješno se pokušavajući iskobeljati iz smrtnog zagrljaja. Trenutak kasnije njegovo se tijelo iscrpljeno bolešću našlo u zraku, nošeno mišićavom jezičinom prema ždrijelu iz kojeg su u nedoglednim redovima stršali načičkani zubi, oštri kao igle. Još jedan tren, i čovjeka i njegovog zamirućeg krika nestade u toj pulsirajućoj jami bezdanki.

Pali anđeo oštrim škljocajem zaklopi ralje i ponora nestade, a tamna se sjenka povuče natrag u izmaglicu i svoje prokleto kraljevstvo, ostavljajući iza sebe ispijeni leš bolesnika ukočenog u samrtničkom grču. Njegovo lice nije zračilo spokojem kojeg daruje milostiva smrt, već je bilo iskrivljeno u dubljoj stravi no što ju je u njegovo bljedilo mogla urezati ikakva agonija. Na stvari u sobi opet se slegne pusta tišina, jedino su mrtve zjene odavale nemoćni nemir i odražavale svoj poslednji prizor; grotlo paklene jazbine, svoj novi dom. Svoj izbor.

Želje se doista ispunjavaju, dakle oprezno s njima… jer nikad ne znate tko sluša.

- - - - - -

'Ima nas mnogo, a ime nam je..' je iz Biblije. Ime je legija. Legija demona, naime :). E da, s onim 'Svijeli' aludiram na Sotonino ime prije pada - Lucifer aka Svjetlonoša.

Predlažem ponovo čitanje, sada kada znate s kim imate posla :)


End file.
